Ed Gets Legal
by Clover-chan
Summary: Roy finds out that Ed is turning 18. Now the boy is of legal drinking age and legal enough for other things. The gang throws a PARTEY! XD
1. Chapter 1

This is for you Jenny. Happy 18th! I hope you enjoy this, 'cause it was fun to write.

A/N: Let's all just pretend that the legal drinking age, hell, legal everything age in Ed's world is 18, okay? lol. On to the birthday fun!

XXX

The late morning sun shone through the windows of the military facility. Bouncing off the drab walls with it's warm rays, the birds outside sang their delightful tribute to the sun and the wind blew playfully...

Come on, no one could blame him for being late right? It was just too nice a day to show up on time for work! And if anyone had something to say about it, they had better not 'cause he was the commanding officer! He was ranks above them and if they uttered one word bordering on insubordination, he was gonna-

Roy shriveled against the wall just outside the office, the image of a gun barrel aimed right between his eyes. Hawkeye was gonna kill him! _I'm too handsome and sexy to die, _the smug bastard thought. _There's still so much for me to accomplish, still so many women to hit on, still so...siiigh_. Roy sucked it up. If he was gonna die today, then let it be with dignity!

Roy peeked into the room, his knees would not stop shaking. How was he supposed to walk into the room in that condition? Honestly, give a man some credit.

Coal coloured eyes scanned the room, noting to their owner that their crazed, gun-toting, blonde subordinate was not to be found. Roy heaved a sigh of relief, and waltz into the office like he owned the place. Well, in a way he kinda did anyway.

Roy opened the door to his personal office, and standing there huddled over his desk were Breda and Havoc, whispering animatedly into the mouth of the phone on his desk. A grin was plastered across both of their faces, Havoc, the ever present cigarette hanging from his mouth, fuming up his office.

A scowl took residence on Roy's face. Just what the hell did they think they were doing? And they had the gall not even to notice his presence, they were sooo busy with whatever they were doing. Roy stalked right up behind them.

" Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Roy demanded, hands on his hips, the scowl growing darker just to scare them more.

The two men went rigid at the tone of their Colonel's voice, sweat erupting from their brows. Havoc hurriedly stammered good-bye to the person on the other line and slammed down the phone. He turned to Roy, a cautious smile on his face along with the sweat that marred his brow.

" Roy, buddy, you sure are lucky that 1st Lutienant Hawkeye isn't here. It's nearly noon and you're just waltzing right in here, no fear," he laughed nervously, patting Roy on the shoulder. " Glad I'm not in your shoes."

Roy shrugged Havoc's hand from his shoulder, piercing him with his creepiest, darkest glare. " I think you're in no condition to have the right to say that to me Havoc, as I would say right now that I'm glad not to be in your shoes."

In that moment, Havoc was compiling everything he wanted written in his will in his mind, while Breda, a man of larger stature, was trying to make a run for it while the Colonel was distracted with Havoc. He was making a good go at it too. Too bad.

" Breda, don't think I can't see you trying to escape," growled Roy. Okay, so he may have been taking this a bit far, but Roy Mustang did not like others screwing around with his stuff...and, alright, he'd admitt it, he enjoyed seeing his subordinates squirm once in a while.

Roy turned to them, a quizzical expression on his face. " Just what where you guys doing that was so important that you had to use my phone? There are other military phones availiable for use, why not use them?"

" Well, we tried that," Havoc told him, frustration edging his voice. "But the lady at the switchboard wouldn't but us through to Madame Zell's Whor-"

" What! Why the hell were you trying to call a strip joint!" Roy gasped, sincerely hoping they didn't relize he knew the exact place they were talking about, then relization dawned. " AND ON MY PHONE!"

Havoc and Breda winced at the Colonel's wail, but Havoc looked at him with an expression of confusion. (Not a stretch from his usual expression, Roy noted)

" You mean you don't know?"

" Know WHAT?" Roy grasped, his mind filling with the images of his career going down in proverbial flames at this one call on HIS private phone.

" You really mean you don't know? I thought for you'd be the first to know. Huh, well that's-" Havoc carried on.

" Look, if the man doesn't know, then he doesn't know Jean. Like, give a guy-" Breda started, all the while Roy was quickly losing his temper.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT!" he fumed, at the point of nearly ripping out his hair.

" That it's Ed's 18th birthday this week...jeez, don't have to yell."

That caught Roy off-guard. Ed was turning 18? Ed, the Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist, the youngest alchemist the State's ever had, the shortest, little blonde shrimp with the shortest fuse. A child prodigy, that he, Roy Mustang discovered himself, was turning 18? He was going to be a man, in just a few short days. Ed...

Damn, don't I feel old...

" Hellllllooo? Earth to Roy. Come in, Roy," Havoc waved his hand in front of Roy's face.

Roy slapped it away, his anger gone in the moment. " Don't do that." Suddenly very tired and creaky, Roy slinked off behind his desk and sat in a heap, his dark head resting against the soft leather headrest.

" Come on, Roy. Don't be all depressed, we feel as old as you do," Havoc tried his best to cheer him up. Breda had entered the room again, he stood with his large frame leaning against the door jam.

" Just think, now that Ed's 18, we can harass him even more. He can come out drinking with us, and god knows the kid's never touched alcohol in his life. We can get him totally shit-faced, it'll be great," Breda smirked.

A smile touched Roy's face. " Yeah, that's probably true..." Still depressed...oldness...so old...

" Here's something. Have you ever seen Ed with a girl? I bet 100 bucks, the brat's sweet 18 and never been kissed," Havoc said smuggly, knowing that little bit of info would raise his Colonel's spirit.

Roy sat up straighter, a small smirk on his face. He leaned forward and rested his head on his inter-laced hands._That's right! When I was his age, I'd already been with several girls, no complaints. I was already the Mustang we all know and love, and hate...hehe..._Then relization dawned once again for Roy. _Oh, this is gonna be great._

Havoc and Breda edged away, as the smirk on Roy's lips grew darker and evil-er and threatened to eat away the rest of his smug face. Roy stood suddenly, causing his two cowering subordinates to jump, and slapped his palms down on the flat surface of his desk.

" What are we waiting for! Let's get started with the birthday preperations! I need names, places, a time-shedule, a list of people to send out invites...what are you standing over there for? Let's move it!" Roy grinned. This was gonna be one good bash.

Havoc and Breda jumped to attention, equally (okay...a little less evil-er than Roy's) evil grins gracing their faces. They hurried over to their Colonel's desk and started mulling over several party ideas excitedly. They turned when the door to the office opened, and Roy let out a very un-manly yelp.

It was Hawkeye. And when she saw who the ring-leader was of their little huddle, she did NOT look happy. All three men gathered around the desk shivered in fear, and Roy dove behind Havoc using him as a shield.

" Hey!-"

" COLONEL! YOU'RE 5 HOURS LATE!" Riza withdrew her 9mm and loaded it with surprizing speed. " FORGIVE THE INSUBORDINATION SIR, BUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

" SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

The bird's outside grew silent and flew away at the sound of gunshots being fired...

XXX

The party was hopping.

The music throbbed, the booze flowed, the drunken laughter and giggles, premating from the female dancers, flew as well as money and itty-bitty pieces of clothing.

The whole office showed up. That being Ed of course, himself, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Hawkeye and Alphonse. Roy tried to get a hold of Winry and Ms. Rockbell but they weren't able to make it. Too bad, they were missing quite the bash. But, then again maybe they were better off not seeing their little blonde hero in a VERY drunken stupor.

Ed howled along with the rest of them as the hired strippers danced ontop of their table, a good-sized tumbler nearly empty in his hand, his face a brillant blush. Roy smiled and looked over at were the 1st Lutenient and Al were seated. They were playing a depressing game of cards, trying desperatly to block out the giggles and club music that pounded the air. Roy's eyes wandered back to the birthday boy, grinning at the sight in spite of himself.

Breda had had a point when he speculated that Fullmetal had never touched alcohol in his life. The kid, sorry, _man_, could not carry his liquor very well. But the Colonel had to hand it to him though, he did not slurr a single word.

" I need another drink!" he squealed.

Ed got up, pushing the very red Fuery out of his way and stumbled his way to the bar. Roy followed after him, wishing to refill his own drink, and maybe have the birthday boy all to himself for a moment.

Roy came up behind him, resting his hand at the square of Ed's back, keeping him steady. Ed jumped at the contact, but relized it was just the bastard and ordered his drink. This is different, Roy thought, usually Ed would shy away from any human contact whatsoever. To have his touch so openly accepted, really made him feel different. A little turned on, Roy guessed.

Where Roy's hand rested, he could feel Ed's strands of hair teasing his fingertips. His hair had gotten very long over the years. Roy was still trying to decide if Ed liked his hair this length or if he was too lazy to go and get it cut. Coal coloured eyes followed that graceful blonde ponytail to were it was tied and then followed a path to a smooth cheek. The apple of it was soaked in very drunken pink, the mouth belonging to that face, open slightly and wet with whiskey. Those same eyes travelled up the regal line of Ed's upturned nose, and finally met with golden eyes.

Ed's liquid amber eyes studied Roy just as eagerly as Roy had he, his pink tongue running across his lips in nervousness. Roy jerked at that little invitation but he knew better than to act on it. Well, he knew he knew better than to act on it, but his scotchlogged brain just couldn't remember why it was a bad idea to lean down and capture Ed's lips.

But Ed had other things going on in his mind, Roy supposed as the boy leaned up and took control of the situation himself. Ed's wet lips smashed into Roy's, and Roy recalled something said from earlier this week._"The brat's sweet 18 and never been kissed"_ Havoc's voice floated through his mind. THAT was certainly evidant as Ed clumsily tried to kiss him into submission. Roy smiled and let him have his way for the moment, it was his birthday after all.

Ed's hands groped at Roy's chest, making their asent to his broad shoulder trying to bring him to his height. Roy couldn't stand it any longer and took his role as the seme in their kiss. Ed played along willingly, resisting very little as he moaned against Roy's mouth. This allowed Roy a little tongue action, taking the kiss a degree deeper. The boy in his arms, gasping and writhed against him. This was too good.

Roy broke the kiss and pushed Ed's messy bangs out of his face lovingly. Ed was slow to react and finally opened his eyes. They were the colour of aged whiskey, hot and heavy and if that didn't make Roy want to ravage him on the dirty bar floor, he didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

" Why'd you stop you bastard?" Ed asked, his voice husky and smelling of ten kinds of liquor.

Roy laughed, easing the tension between them instantly. He slapped a hand on Ed's shoulder and handed him his drink.

"I stopped because it would be very selfish of me to hog you all to myself on your birthday, especially when your brother," Roy pointed over to Alphonse and Hawkeye sitting over in the corner, looking at the idiot's they all called friends making asses of themselves with a bunch of strippers, with embarassment." Looks like the saddest tin can I ever saw."

Ed laughed and smacked him in the side. " You'll pay for that comment bastard."

" Just go and enjoy your party," Roy smiled softly. He lowered his voice to a sexy murmur and leaned down to Ed, his mouth brushing against the blonde's ear." Maybe we can enjoy each other's company later."

Ed shivered in sexual anticipation. Then Roy added, " And maybe when you don't smell like an open bar."

" SHUDDAP! YOU'RE A BASTARD!" Ed screeched in drunken embarrassment.

" Happy Birthday Ed..."

Ed stalked away, a playful but knowing smile on his face. " Yeah yeah."

...FIN


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Ed Get's Legal Chapter 2: The Morning After

A/N: After writing various drabbles recently, certain PEOPLE have been begging me to continue my other on-the-go stories. And because I think it's a good idea (not because of persuasive "requests" ahem) I've decided to write the sequel to "Ed Get's Legal". One, because I had fun writing it and two, because I also left it totally open for smut. XD And because some very nice and hilarious reviewers requested I write Ed and Roy's time spent together.

Dedications: To the people who push and shove and scream at me to write. To Jenny, the person I wrote the original for and to all my other _fangurrls_; Caitlin, Susan and Alishia.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist nor do I make any money off of this.

X X X X X

Small slips of reality pounded against Edward Elric's hungover almost-concious mind. The ruffle and wieght of the sheets, the warmth of the sun, and the dry, heaving pain behind his eyes. The blonde shifted, pulling the sheets back and scratched the back of his mussed head, automail hand wiping away saliva gathered at the side of his mouth. Bleary golden eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to bring the sun-lit room into focus.

The 18 year old "man" chuckled as he reviewed last nights events in his mind. First all the drinking with the guys, then the strip-poker game which would have been ackward if they all hadn't have been plastered. The strippers themselves were fun, joining in the card game to strip everyone else...Ed's mind tripped over one thing. The kiss that he had shared with the Colonel. Ed felt a warm flush steal it's way across his face, and brought his flesh hand to his lips trying to remember through last night's drunken haze what the Colonel's lips had felt against his own.

The night after that had been a blur but Ed had not one doubt in his mind that he didn't have a good time. The blonde smiled and reminded himself to thank everyone at the office for the party. The small alchemist smiled and slipped his feet off the bed onto the hardwood floor. A loud clinking noise caught his attention. That was definetly not his automail hitting the floor. Ed whipped his head around and let out a loud gasp of shock, causing his stale-alcohol logged head to pound more in hungover agony.

This was definetly not his plain bedroom back at the dorms, but whoever's it was, it was a complete mess! There were a couple of empty whiskey bottles on the bed and more beer bottles than he cared to count littered across the floor. Mismatched articles of clothing were strewn every which way and Ed stared in horror as he recognized his own pale, blue boxers hanging from the dresser and his leather pants in the hallway.

What the hell had happened last night and where the hell am I! Alphonse wouldn't have let him go home with a stranger would he! Edward jumped when he noticed a lump next to him on the (seemingly incriminating) bed shift. Edward tugged the blankets up to his chin and was almost too afraid to look and see who it was beside him.

The blonde didn't have to look because the lump stretched and let out a deep yawn. Ruffled, black hair emurged from the nest of blankets and the lump transformed into a sexily rumpled, sleepy and naked Roy Mustang. Edward was pretty sure he just lost a gallon of blood through his nose and to his groin.

Roy blinked and stretched some more, pulling each muscle in his arms and chest into a defining peepshow of percision. The man turned to Ed, scratching his chest. " G'morning Edward."

Ed just gaped at the sheer perfection of the man and his nonchalance of waking up with a bed partner. The blonde only hoped he looked half that smooth to Roy with pillow impressions on the side of his face and a boner.

Roy fell back against the pillows, his broad hand coming up to stroke back Ed's wayward bangs.

" Was that a wild night or what?" the man chuckled, turning on his side to face Ed. The blonde drew his knees up so that Roy wouldn't notice his "excitement" (damn hormones) and pulled the sheets back up to his nose.

" What the hell happened last night?" Ed ventured, trying to rub the wrinkles off his face. He could feel the embarassment coming off his cheeks and that made the small alchemist all the more self-concious.

" Not much..." Roy shrugged and smiled, still stroking the boy's messy, sunshine hair.

" Not much! What do you call this, ya bastard?" Ed gestured madly at the room. " It looks like a TORNADO came through after stopping at the PUB FOR A FEW HOURS!"

Roy laughed boyishly at Ed's reaction, turning the blonde on even further. Dammitt! Stop thinking bad thoughts, it was just a kiss...hot, very hot but still very drunken at the same time.

" You're too funny Ed," Roy looked at him, black eyes still sleepy but shining in wakefullness." After the strip-poker game, we sent the strippers home. Riza, Al and I had a little trouble getting the guys in the taxi's and on their way. You were still at the bar so I volunteered to take the birthday boy home," Roy tapped the tip of Ed's noce, being generally playfull." You were more than a bit smashed so I asked Al if we could head to my place, since it was closer than the dorms. He thanked me for looking after you and asked Riza to coffee. It was rather cute."

Roy's hand smoothed over Ed's face to his shoulder, playing with the ends of the blonde lockes. The man moved closer, the hand that was playing with Ed's hair settling on the small of his back, pushing the boy closer. Roy's other hand moved to Ed's flushed face, capturing the blonde's chin and running his calloused thumb over his full, pink bottom lip. Unconciously, Edward let out a low moan at the contact.

" On the way here, you got a little "grabby". You also insisted on drinking a bit more, even though you had already had more than your limit. After trying to undress you for bed, you also decided you wanted to help..." Roy moved closer still, moist breath hushing over Ed's face. The small alchemist started to shiver."...I'll tell you Ed, you could have quite the career stripping."

That was about the last thing he expected Ed thought, his eyes widening in embarassment. Hell, a comment about having bad morning breath would have been a lower blow to the ego.

" You put on quite the little show."

That's it." YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ed screeched, pushing Roy away violently. The man was laughing harder than when he ranted about mini-skirts. Roy clutched his stomach as Ed tried to slap him into submission." You fucking asshole! Leading me on like that! ARRGH! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

Roy wiped away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes and reached for the rapid 18 year old alchemist. Strong arms came around Ed and lips moved against his own. Golden eyes grew wide again and Ed stopped hitting the Colonel, sinking into the kiss. Ed moved his arms around Roy's neck and pressed closer to the man's warmth and solidity. Roy ran his tongue over the seam of Ed's closed lips before breaking away.

" After we got undressed, we kissed again, falling over onto the bed. The sheets rumpled and it got so hot I thought I was going to...burst," Roy whispered in the blonde's ear. " Then you fell asleep. Nothing happened last night other than some harmless fun. I would never take advantage of you, Edward."

Ed flushed from golden head to mismatched feet as Roy murmured his full name. The blonde's body quivered again and he gathered up his fiesty, liqiud courage. " What about now?"

"Hmm?" Roy didn't quite catch what he said, the boy murmured so lightly.

Golden eyes met black, automail hand clenching the sheets and ripping them away. Ed looked down at Roy's exposed body, his face beet red, not ready to meet Roy's shocked gaze as he took in the man's curves, planes and porcelien skin.

" Ed!" Roy experated but didn't cover himself.

" I said, what about now Roy?" Ed brought his face up to Roy's. " Would you...take advantage of me now, that I'm aware of what I'm doing?"

Roy was at a loss for words. " Only if you want me to." Roy took in Edward's own body exposed from the sheets he pulled back to look at Roy. Last night when he undressed him, it was too dark to see but now Roy could appreciate the view. The dark-haired man was in awe. He stared heavylidded.

Ed's body was scattered with scars and sun-kissed. Small and dark against the white of the cotton sheets, and mature with a fair dusting of gold above his member. Ed sunk back from Roy's gaze, becoming self-concious again.

" You said that we would enjoy each other's company," Ed muttered shyly. " Last night, remember? Now seems a best a time as any to take up on that promise."

"You're right. The birthday boy always gets what he wants," Roy smiled slyly, taking Ed's hand in his own and pulling the boy flush against him. Flesh to naked flesh, Edward let out a startled gasp, heat and confusion rushing through him.

" B-but yesterday was my b-birthday, dumbass," he stuttered, writhing in Roy's grip.

" True but I don't believe I got you a proper present," Roy purred, leaning down to capture Ed's mouth.

Edward flushed as Roy's lips met his. It was like he was being kissed for the first time, the way it seemed to be a perfect moment. Their bodies pressed close into the pillows of the bed, the morning sun clothing them in light as they moved together. Ed moaned, opening his mouth and his thighs, welcoming Roy and the man's touch.

Roy intwined his legs with Ed's, their bare stomachs and chests brushing against the other. Roy could feel Ed's hardness against him and he smiled into the kiss, pressing his thigh harder against the blonde in his arms. Ed cried out and clutched at Roy, arching against him.

Short of breath and red in the face, Ed's eyes met black through errant strands of blonde ." You bastard," he husked, pearly whites gritting together to stop from sounding another desperate cry.

" You like it," Roy murmured smuggly in the blonde's ear, continuing to rub his thigh against the hot juncture of Ed's legs. The small alchemist jerked again, almost sobbing at the strength of this stimulation on his body.

The dark-haired man smiled at the flushed, hot and sweaty mess in his arms. Roy took his mouth again, brushing the soft lips with a passionate kiss. Roy coaxed Ed's mouth open and slid inside, tasting the moist cavern. Edward groaned against him, vocal in his passion. Roy's idle hands on the man's hips began to wander, exploring the young, untouched body before him.

Fingertips traced the edge of an automail port and followed rough scars across the blonde's chest. The fingers stopped at an erect nipple, teasing it and pincing. Edward let out another desperate sound into Roy's mouth, his mismatched arms coming around the man between his legs. The blonde could feel Roy's erection against his lower belly and he sighed in pleasure, happy that the dark-haired man wanted this as much as he did.

Roy's lips moved across one flushed cheek to nip at a firm neck, one hand travelling to cup Edward's bottom and the other to the pressure against his thigh. The taller man smiled as the man in his arms jerked wildly at the touch, never having been touched there before by another. Tender fingers wrapped around the blonde and tugged, ellicting a groan from the man.

The older alchemist leaned up on one arm to watch Edward's face. The blonde's body twisted in his grip, mouth hanging open in pleasure and his young face flushed a glowing pink, sweat marring his brow and blonde bangs.

" Ah! Roy..." he gasped, thrusting into the dark-haired male's hand.

Roy nosed his hair, warm breath hushing over his ear sending a shiver down the smaller man's spine. " Do you like your present so far?" he asked, squeezing harder, enjoying the glibbering sounds coming from the blonde below him.

Edward pressed against him and gasped as pleasure racked his body. The blonde wrapped his legs and thrusted once more, triggering his own climax. He cried out as Roy continued to pump him, pressing him against his belly and chest, coating them both in Edward's fluids. He tensed against the older male then fell to the mattress limp, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his temples, little rivlets of pleasure still pulsing within him.

Roy leaned down and kissed him gently and Edward quivered, opening his mouth allowing him entry. This was how they stayed for a long moment til Roy pulled away. Edward gazed up at him from the pillows, golden eyes slitted in a haze. He cleared his throat as Roy reached down his sated body to his bottom, stroking his inner thighs and the patch of skin before his entrance.

Coal-black eyes met his in question, smoldering quietly in patience. " Do you want to, Ed?"

The blonde's eyes fluttered closed in thought, his cheeks growing warm. " Yes...Please, Roy."

That was all the older male had to hear. He smiled and kissed Edward soundly in thanks. Eyes still closed, Edward quivered at the sound of the bedside table being opened. He cracked one eye open and saw the serenity on Roy's face. He gazed in awe at the gentle smile and glow of the sweat and warmth on the man's cheeks. Edward watched as Roy lifted his legs to hook over the man's shoulders, and then reaching for the small bottle of fluid that rested on the bedside table.

Roy coated his fingers in the liquid and set it aside, his drier hand stroking Ed's hip to settle his nerves. He turned and mouthed the blonde's thigh smiling playfully at him. Edward felt calmer at Roy's effort to make his feel comfortable in this ackward position. " Am I gonna have to wait another year before you get on with it, old man?" Edward razzed him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't relize how impatient you were to recieve the rest of your gift, shrimp," Roy laughed and brought his coated fingers to Ed's bottom, teasing the hole.

Edward gasped at the sensation and overlooked the 'shrimp' comment. " I've been waiting a long time for this Roy."

Roy looked at him in surprize, just before he was about to enter the first finger. " Ed..."

The blonde tensed and looked away, relizing what he just confessed. He tried to pull away but Roy grabbed him before he could escape completely. Ed squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation not wanting to see the man's reaction. Roy lowered the blonde's legs for the moment and gathered him up in his strong arms.

" Edward...I didn't know...why-"

" Because I didn't know if you felt the same, bastard." Edward mumbled, cheeks flushed bright red. Roy made hushing sounds to calm him, and leaned down. Ed could feel his breath on his lips.

" Ed...look at me."

The blonde opened his eyes reluctantly, ashamed of the wetness his felt behind them and not wanting the man to see. Roy stroked Ed's bangs back from his face and searched his golden eyes. He pressed himself against the smaller man, and Ed sighed at the slide of hot, hard and moist flesh against his own body. " Does this feel like I don't want you?"

" Roy..." Ed murmured before the man claimed his lips, showing the blonde just how much he was wanted. They fell into the pillows and held each other as the mid-morning sunlight blanketed them in warmth. After a few moments, Roy reached down between Ed's legs with his oil-annoited hand and slid one finger into the blonde.

Edward gasped at the intrusion but spread his thighs wider for the man, wanting more. Wanting Roy inside him, stretching him and loving him. Both men trembled in anticipation as Roy prepared Edward. He slid a second and then a third finger into the man below him. Edward clutched at his broad shoulders and his breathing became heavier and heavier until he couldn't take the teasing strokes anymore. " Please Roy..." he sobbed, back arched as Roy stroked a sensitive area inside him. " Please, now."

Roy breathed deeply and bent down to kiss Edward deeply before positioning himself at the blonde's entrance. They both looked into the other's eyes after parting, giving the other permission. The both gazed down at their bodies, as Roy pushed inside. Edward gripped the sheets and panted at the slide of Roy's flesh, finally inside his own. It stung but only slightly as Roy pulled out slowly and pushed back inside.

Ed cried out and wrapped his legs around the man's waist as he repeated the movement. Pleasure flowed through both as they moved together. Roy reached down and wrapped a hand around Ed's awakened erection. The younger man groaned and tightened on Roy causing the dark-haired man to cry out as well.

" Edward..." he called, panting harshly against Ed's neck.

" Roy!" Ed tightened as the man thrusted in and out of him and continued to pleasure his cock. The sensations were building, one ontop of another and it was becoming too much for Ed to handle. The blonde arched back and Roy hit that spot inside him again, and it was too much. He cried out and came against Roy, moving to the man's last, desperate thrusts, pleasure racking his body, wave after wave.

He could feel the man inside him, then a warm and wet sensation as Roy collapsed ontop of his body. Both quivered in the afterglow, slowly regaining the ability to move and breathe properly but neither moved from their positions, pressed against the other.

Edward groaned as he was now sensitive and sore, Roy still inside him. The dark-haired man understood his movements and slowly withdrew, dragging a moan from both parties. Roy lay ontop of Edward a minute longer before getting up and moving into the bathroom. Edward rolled onto his side and smiled exhaustedly into the pillow nearest to him.

Roy returned with a wet washcloth to clean them both. Edward took it from him and cleaned away his own cum that had dried on Roy's chest, moving down to the man's member and wiping it clean as well. Roy chuckled and kissed him gently, smiling into it as Ed leaned up on his knees to allow Roy to clean the mess they had created. The man slapped the cheek and laughed as Ed gaped at him, then throwing away the towel he tackled the smaller alchemist into the pillows.

Roy nosed soft golden hair and held Edward closer to himself. " Soo...did you like your present, birthday boy?"

Edward laughed boyishly. " I think it's safe to say I did. Very much so," Edward moved to search dark eyes." I hope I can play with it again when I want to..."

" Of course," Roy smiled into golden eyes." Whenever you want, it's yours."

Ed was the one to tackle the other this time. Letting out a sigh as they settled in for a little cat nap, Edward knew that this birthday was definately his favourite. And he knew that he would never get tired of this particular present, ever.


End file.
